


Belonging

by waferkya



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (2011)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Het, Incest, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can hear even the smallest, most imperceptible shift of bones, when she rolls up her narrow waist or when she arches her back to meet a stranger's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

Throughout the Nine Worlds, very few are those who can keep thought and sound secret from Heimdall, and those who do are fewer still; Sif is not amongst them, and she never was. He can hear even the smallest, most imperceptible shift of bones, when she rolls up her narrow waist or when she arches her back to meet a stranger's touch.  
  
He is not absent knowledge of the small, voiceless gasps that escape Sif's thin lips, whenever she pushes her thighs up and around another man's waist, neither is he absent memory of the soft blush that spreads on her pale skin with every kiss; and yet, such cherished moans, the precious and well-known parting of legs and lips together, the familiar curve of her hips and her eyes set alight with unfaltering passion — Heimdall has bore witness to such a sight countless times already, because he is one and sees everything, he hears everything, he knows everything.  
  
And yet, tonight and tonight only, all of this is for him. A gift, not from the gods but from his very sister; a blessing, most powerful and welcomed; a warm embrace, and the sweetest of kisses. Sif belongs to Heimdall, tonight, and all of him is hers, and no-one else's. All of this, tonight.  
  
And it is night, dark and fearsome, somewhere in the Nine Worlds; but not in Heimdall's bed or in his heart, for his sister's smile is the only light that ever held meaning to his eye.


End file.
